


Peace and No Quiet

by psychotraumatic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Short One Shot, mentions of wonhui - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotraumatic/pseuds/psychotraumatic
Summary: Minghao tries to center his mind but Mingyu's making it all too difficult to concentrate.Written forSnapshots' November 2020 Birthday Challenge
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: November 2020 Birthday Challenge





	Peace and No Quiet

Minghao does his best to convince himself that this was a good decision. At least he knows it’s a better option than third-wheeling with his best friend and his new fiancé. As cute as he thought Jun and Wonwoo were, walking in on them making out or something even more intense than that lost its appeal after the first five times.

The drawback is that Minghao is quite particular about his environment, and having to inform a practical stranger about his predispositions isn’t so enjoyable. Jun and Wonwoo knew him well enough to not question his behavior. His new roommate, not so much.

He trusted Wonwoo with finding him a new roommate. He knew that whoever it was wouldn’t be perfect, but he had hoped that Wonwoo would consider Minghao’s personality in choosing who can live with him.

Minghao was hoping for someone with poise and calmness to match his quiet nature. He gets an excitable puppy named Kim Mingyu instead.

The first few days went well enough. Perhaps both of them were still a little too shy, barely speaking to each other unless otherwise necessary. The second week saw them getting more familiar with each other, with Mingyu asking about his likes and dislikes. It wasn’t long after the question about his favorite drink did they realize that they have a lot in common.

Apparently, having a lot in common with Mingyu meant he was prone to prod further and constantly be in Minghao’s ear.

It wasn’t all that bad, if Minghao was going to be honest. Mingyu had a nice, deep speaking voice with a barely noticeable lisp. The sound was pretty comforting to listen to. It’s just that, sometimes, Mingyu talks too fast and too much that Minghao feels drained before he can even get to the point.

They’re more comfortable by the second month, with Minghao getting the courage to tell Mingyu when he needs a little more quiet so he can meditate and rest. It went well for a couple of days until Mingyu suddenly walked out of his room clad in just a towel.

Somehow, he thinks walking in on Jun and Wonwoo’s makeout sessions was a better punishment than that.

Minghao laments his choice to move out of Jun’s cozy three-bedroom apartment the very next day.

“Does he have abs?”

“That’s not the point Wen Junhui!”

“Why are your ears red then?”

Minghao grabs a pillow and starts hitting his best friend. Jun only laughs loud and doesn’t fight him off, causing him to get more aggressive with the plush cushion.

Wonwoo scoffs in the background. “Have you ever considered channeling your energy elsewhere?”

“I’ve been trying to meditate but he’s either being loud or causing a distraction!” Minghao says, hitting Jun one last time to emphasize his frustration.

“That’s not what I meant.”

Wonwoo’s sly smile and Jun’s wagging eyebrows were enough to make Minghao continue with his pillow attack.

Minghao sits in the middle of his room, eyes closed and breathing even. He does his best to refocus his energies away from the conversation with his best friend. He has white noise playing in the background and several candles lit to set the mood. However, a closed door apparently means nothing to his roommate.

“What are you doing?”

“Meditating,” Minghao says under his breath. “Trying to, anyway.”

Instead of leaving him to his devices, Mingyu leans against the doorway and proceeds to tell him how cool that is. He prattles on about what he knows, though he admits it’s not much. He makes a comment about trying sounds from nature rather than white noise, asks how many candles will suffice and how many will make it look like he’s trying to summon a demon.

He just goes on and on, and Minghao’s had enough.

“Come here,” he says flatly, eyes free of any emotion as he stares Mingyu down.

Mingyu suddenly clamps his mouth shut and has the decency to look scared. It doesn’t take him long to finally stand directly in front of Minghao.

“Closer.”

Mingyu kneels so they’re both at eye level.

“Closer.”

Mingyu leans in and starts to ask if he’s in trouble.

Somewhere between being agitated and resolute, Minghao finds himself kissing Mingyu.

There’s a small sound of surprise, but not much else as they both lose themselves into the kiss.

When Minghao pulls away, he smirks at the dumbfounded expression on Mingyu’s face.

“If this was all I had to do to keep you quiet, I would have done it a long time ago.”

Mingyu blinks rapidly in efforts to come back to reality. Minghao grows curious as a mischievous smile starts to show.

“If this was all I had to do for you to kiss me, I would have annoyed you even more.”


End file.
